supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ji woong and Company visit Japan
Nicole: "Ji woong and Ji min Kirochu and his friends were vandalizing Ms. Joe's YouTube profile." woong types in the profile, "I AM A SUMO WRESTLER WHO SHALL SNACK ON CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND JUMP OFF A BRIDGE! I (bleep)ING SUCK AND I AM A STINKY-BUTT XD!", then replaces her profile image with a Profanity makes talking FUN! image and sitcks NFSW videos on her account then types lyrics of Weird Al Yavonick's I'm Fat min giggles woong changes the birthdate to November 31st, 1917 Ji woong: "This will make her angry! And when she wants to kill us, we can go to Japan by plane." kwong babbles Ji woong: "Guys I am going to the toilet, and didn't go to the toilet when i went to school." woong goes to the toilet, unzips his jeans Ji woong: "Almost done." woong finishes Ji woong: "I'm done." woong walks out of the toilet Yuki: "We will be going soon." Ji min: "Sounds lovely." is eating Pocky Sticks is playing with Ji kwong with a Pikachu doll Ji min: "Amaya, Toshio we will be going." Toshio and Amaya: "ミンジはい" (Translation: Yes Ji min) Sean-Jon: "Yesssss!" Thomas: "Bo-Yah!" kwong baubles Ji woong: "We are not allowed to play any explicit music unless you have earphones because of Ji kwong who is only a baby." Everyone: "Understood!" and Toshio bow in agreement cut to: Joe going on her YouTube account Ms. Joe: "Ohhhh Myy Goodness!" Joe looks at the vandalized profile Ms. Joe: "PARK JI WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG KIROCHU!!!!!!!!!!!" cut to: Natasha: (whispering) "I know this pretty boy, i always think about him, every time he says hi to me, butterflies go right through me and when i see him vandalizing my teacher's YouTube, Wanna do it with him, Getting a little closer and maybe get to know him." Ji woong: "Uhh Natasha."! woong clicks his fingers infront of Natasha Natasha: (romanticlly) "Yes Ji woong?" Ji woong: "Uh Nats?" snaps out of it Sean-Jon: "NATASHA LOVES JI WOONG, HE'S A PRETTY BOY!" covers Sean-Jon's mouth Toshio: "ショーン·ジョンは、******黙れ" (Translation: Sean-Jon, Shut the (bleep) up) Sean-Jon: "Ugh, Fine...." woong's cheeks turn red in embarrasment Going to Japan Nicole: "Later on, Ji woong and his pals are in the plane ready to visit Japan." woong and co are inside a plane Yuki: "Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen! We are aboard the Anti-Ms.Joe plane!" Satoko: "Can we go?" and her classmates have their things packed and are outside of the plane's enterance Yuki: "Yeah." and her classmates get in with their luggage and sit down Satoko: "Hey there Toshi........." eyes widen Amaya: "聡子は、公共の場ではないしてください" (Translation: Satoko, please not in public) Yuki: "You can flirt with Toshio after we arrive." Satoko: "Fine." sits down next to Toshio, who ignores takes off Ji woong: "No more Ms Joe, No more (bleep) homework assignments." Natasha: "Yes. Ms. Joe also made us watch Tots TV, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Rolie Polie Olie, and Peppa Pig. Well, let's kiss these shows goodbye cuz we are not watching them!" Aito: "そしてもうラメ教師んと偉そうな校長" (Translation: And no more lame teachers and bossy principals) Yuki: "Aito is Toshio and Amaya's older brother, he does the same thing to Ms Dork that his siblings do." Flight Attendant: "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be flying nonstop to Tokyo, Japan. Please fasten your seat belts." Ji woong: "If you say so. By the way, we will go to a hotel and listen to Caramelldansen all night long." Ted: "You are right, Ji woong. That means we're going to PARTY!" Natasha: "Ji Woong, look at how many hits your YouTube sketch comedy show episode received." Woong clicks on the video, "The Ji min and Ji Woong Show: Season 1 Episode 12" Ji Woong: "I got over 9,000,000 hits! I got 125,000,000 subscribers and over 531,000,000 views! Ji min, come take a look! Those YouTubers must love our show!" min reads the comments and looks at the ratings Ji min: "Awesome! Maybe our trip to Japan will give us an opportunity to boost our ratings and give our YouTube viewers what they want! Perhaps to meet our fans!" Ji Woong and co. disembark the plane Natasha: "Here in Tokyo, Japan, they have the country's oldest amusement park called Hanayashiki, Joypolis, the Akasaka Palace, the Chidorigafuchi National Cemetery, the Tokyo Skytree, and the Rainbow Bridge." ???: "Look, there they are!" ???: "We saw your episodes on YouTube, Ji Woong!" ???: "You were really awesome, Ji min! Can we have your autograph?" Ji Woong: "Everywhere we go, we get a bunch of fans." Ji min: "True, because our show's ratings have hit the roof!" Ji Woong: "Maybe next time, we'll visit Orlando, Florida." Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Ji woong vs. Ms. Joe Transcripts